


Why Swords?

by metro_mania



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Guns, Swords, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metro_mania/pseuds/metro_mania
Summary: "It was common knowledge among the team that Rocket didn’t sleep well either, so she wasn’t surprised when he joined her.What did surprise her was the question."





	Why Swords?

“Why swords?”

 

It was quite on the lower deck of the Milano.  The hall lights had dimmed slightly, signifying that night mode was activated, meaning Peter was taking his shift in the pilot’s seat.

 

The green assassin had been troubled by nightmares for the past few days.  So, instead of sleeping, she decided to alleviate some stress in what the team had coined as the “training room.”  It was really just a cargo room that was cleaned up a bit with a few training dummies put up here and there. But, it was all they had for now, and it was good.

 

Rocket had strolled in some time after Gamora, setting down his rifle on the table and starting a few stretches.  It was common knowledge among the team that Rocket didn’t sleep well either, so she wasn’t surprised when he joined her.

 

What did surprise her was the question.

 

“Excuse me?”  It had caught her off guard; the weapon in question being lodged deep in one of the targets. 

 

“You heard me,” Rocket scoffed, waltzing over to her and leaning on the wall, “why swords?  Your sister doesn’t really use them, so why do you?”

 

Gamora yanked hard, dislodging metal from fabric and sending some fluff fluttering down to the cold steel floor below.  

 

“It is just a weapon, same as Drax’s knives.  Why would it be special?” She sounded annoyed, but as she walked away, so did Rocket, keeping pace with her and stepping behind before she readied another throw.

 

“I plan on asking him the same thing later, but right now I’m with you.”  Rocket smirked, crossing his arms.

 

A sigh escaped Gamora before she readied her stance, centering herself.  A brief pause, and then metal flying through the air, finding itself embedded in fabric once again.

 

“I’m not leaving until I get an answer, sweethe-” Rocket was cut off by another swift thunk of metal connecting with wood.

 

“Why must you know?”  He had her undivided attention, and, by the looks of it, she wasn’t too thrilled about it.

 

“Team bonding and all that.” He said, “You know how it is.”

 

She rolled her eyes.  “Are you sure this is about ‘bonding’ and not just your innate desire to know everyone’s secrets?”

 

“That might be part of it…” Rocket averted his eyes, “but it is mostly cause’ I want to know more about you.  Drax and Peter are simple nuts to crack, but you’re a bit more… uh...” He rubbed his muzzle, struggling with the right word.

 

“Quiet?”  she asked?

 

Rocket snapped his fingers.  “Yea, lets go with that.”

 

Gamora took a few moments to think before speaking.  

 

“I have never admitted this to anyone.” She sighed, “You will be the first, and possibly the last.”

 

“My lips are sealed.” Rocket made a zipper motion around his mouth, “Honest.”

 

Somehow, from the look in his eyes, she knew he was telling the truth.

 

“As you know,” Gamora started, “I was but a small girl when Thanos took me.”

 

Rocked nodded, having taken a seat on the ground as Gamora leaned against the wall.  

 

“I was young.  I was scared...”  She paused. “Most of all, I was angry.  That bastard destroyed my life, and then decided that I would be his  _ trophy _ .  I needed something to express my hatred, so I chose to specialize in swords.  The physical action of lodging a blade into something helped alleviate some rage.”

 

It made sense to Rocket.  He definitely knew the need to let out some stress from time to time, and being Thanos’ slave couldn’t have been easy for someone, especially a young girl.

 

“That’s not the whole story, though.”  She sighed, “The truth is, I was terrified of firearms when I was little.  I avoided them like a plague, and only overcome that fear in the face of death by Thanos himself.”

 

Rocket looked at her in disbelief.  “You, the deadliest assassin in the galaxy, are afraid of guns?”

 

“ _ Was _ , Rocket.  I was afraid of them,” she corrected. “I am fine with them now, but it took some time for that to happen.”

 

Rocket peered over to his rifle sitting on the table.  “So when I run in guns blazin’ you don’t feel a thing?”

 

Gamora chuckled, “your antics were something to get used to, I must admit.  However, it was more of a ‘fascination’ with your behavior than any fear. I was surprised to find someone so enraptured by their weaponry.”

 

It was Rocket’s turn to chuckle, if in a bitter fashion.  “Well, that’s what they made me for...”

 

The slight mirth in Gamora’s expression faded immediately as she looked down to see her furry companion staring dejectedly at the floor.

 

“Rocket, I did not mean to-”

 

Rocket shook his head.  “Nah Gam, s’ fine. You didn’t say anything that wasn’t true.”

 

The room was silent for a several seconds.  Gamora trying to think of what to do, and Rocket becoming more and more lost in memories of his creation.

 

Suddenly, Rocket felt arms wrap around his torso.  The surprise was enough to take him out of his current thoughts, and he looked up to see Gamora, crouched down, and engulfing him in a hug.

 

“Gam, what do you- what are you-”  Rocket sputtered, but was silenced by Gamora’s tight grip.

 

“You needed a hug, and I am giving you one.  You are a good friend, Rocket. We all want you to be free of your past.”

 

Rocket was still a bit tense, but ultimately reciprocated the hug, saying in a joking manner, “I don’t think that’s happening any time soon, but I like the enthusiasm.”

 

The hug ended as quickly as it started.  Gamora stood from her position, smiled down at the racoon below her, and offered a hand, which Rocket gladly accepted.  The two continued their workout, but with a more friendly atmosphere. They chatted, gave each other tips, and even sparred.  While the two were an unlikely duo, their nightly workouts became something of a routine that they both looked forward to, and knowing that there was someone on the ship that they could trust made the days ahead just a bit more bearable.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you like it! I just got into this fandom, so hopefully I'll write some more for it.


End file.
